Dancing With The World
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Sequel to Give Your Heart A Break, after the gang graduates high school. Ash leaves for college still keeping up his relationship with Dawn. Dawn, due to her amazing talent as a singer, has been offered to become a star. She quickly rises to fame, but what will happen when the producers decide to give Dawn a male singing partner... a cute one. Pearlshipping, possible love-triangle.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation and Opportunities

**The scene is black and slowly lights up and reveals the familiar desk. The scene is silent and then an announcer's voice comes online.**

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages. It is my pleasure to welcome our authors W. R. Winters and DawnForever101.**

**The two authors walked in from opposite sides of the stage and were well received by a large amount of applause from the audience. They walk to the desk and sit down in the chair.**

**W. R. Winters: *flashes a charming smile* Oh it feels good to be back, how y'all doing tonight?**

**The audience cheers.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* That's what I like to hear. Welcome to the first official chapter of Dancing with the World; the sequel to Give Your Heart A Break.**

**DawnForever101: We'd like to thank LightRayPearlshipper for the title idea.**

**W. R. Winters: Yes now we gave you a taste of the first chapter, but not exactly a taste of the main plot, which you'll have to get from the summary and from reading the chapters we give you.**

**DawnForever101: Let's just start the story already.**

**W. R. Winters: Very well, we don't own Pokémon. We hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dancing with the World.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>"Welcome graduating class of 2015!" Principle Rowan said to the group of seniors in front of him. "Today you leave the world of high school and enter the real world where you decide what you want to do with your life, so to start things off a word from our Valedictorian; Ash Ketchum." The seniors clapped as the tall raven-haired senior walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a graduation robe colored the school colors; red and blue over a white dress shirt and a black tie. The gold sash wrapped around his shoulders showed he was the Valedictorian.<p>

Principle Rowan gave Ash his diploma and Ash approached the mic, "Hey everyone, it's great to see all of you." Ash said, "Well, let me tell I did not expect to be standing here before you all. I would've thought Avy and Gary's influence would've gotten me kicked out of this school." The crowd laughed because it was partially true. Gary and Avy were known to be the trouble makers of Kalos High; it was a wonder that they had enough free time to study for their finals.

"Yet here we are ready to take a big step in our life, hopefully we choose the right path to take and find what it is that we love doing and find what it is we want to do with the rest of our lives, and after giving it a lot of thought I think I have something worth saying to all of you."

Ash pulled out some flash cards, "I can see that each one of our lives is a book we're writing every day where we are the main character. High school is only the introduction to the real plot we have set up for ourselves. All the people we've met and will soon meet are supporting characters that are willing to help us as we go through the different plot points in our story. As we continue with our lives we will go through character development as we discover more about ourselves. And if we hit a plot hole or if we're experiencing Writer's Block and don't know what to do next, it's not the end of the world. We just need to find a different plot-line that will work for us Soon we will reach the climax of our life story and there we will truly discover for ourselves what it is that will lead us to a successful and happy life. Keep that in mind as your live your new life as you leave high school, congratulations and thank you." Ash finished his speech and everyone clapped for him. "Now to introduce our Female Valedictorian. She's Kalos High's most talented student, the lead student in our choir, and in my opinion the prettiest girl in this entire school. Put your hands together for my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz."

Several cheers, along with a few wolf whistles, sounded as the blunette walked onto the stage. Her usually straight hair was curled slightly and like Ash she was wearing a blue and red rob with a gold sash around her shoulders. When she got Principle Rowan she received her diploma and Ash pulled her into a deep kiss, the crowd cheered them on.

When Dawn broke off the kiss she accepted the mic, "Well I'm going need a minute to catch my breath after that." The audience laughed, "Well I'm not what I have to say can match what Ash said, all I hope is that all of you that think low of yourselves find your true potential. I've been with you guys for a year and a half and I can see just how awesome you are, you're all fireworks just waiting to be lit. I know some of you don't believe me, and I want to change that." Dawn smiled something sweet to the audience, "Which is why I've asked permission to finish my speech by singing a song that says a similar message." The crowd started to mutter, Dawn was going to sing for them? This graduation just got a hell lot better.

Dawn made a signal and music started to play, then she took of her graduation rob and hat to reveal a sapphire blue cocktail dress that ended just above her knees. She threw her graduation clothes at Ash, held the mic to her lips and started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel<br>Like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel  
>Feel so paper-thin<br>Like a house of cards  
>One blow from caving in?<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn started to walk around the stage a spotlight highlighting her; people were getting into the song. Some were recording her on their smartphones.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever feel<br>Already buried deep  
>Six feet under<br>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's  
>Still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you  
>You just gotta<em>

_Ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn knelt down putting her hand over her heart as she said the bridge to the chorus. Her voice swelling with each word showing emotion as she sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause baby, you're a firework<br>Come on show them what you're worth  
>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave them all in awe<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn stood up and now looked at the audience keeping her gaze on certain parts of the audience as if she was singing directly to them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to feel<br>Like a waste of space  
>You're original<br>Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew  
>What the future holds<br>After a hurricane  
>Comes a rainbow<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn made a motion with her hand as if suggesting an idea or explaining something even she couldn't fully understand. The audience was moving to the groove of the song and some were dancing a little bit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe the reason why<br>All the doors are closed  
>So you could open one<br>That leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt  
>Your heart will glow<br>And when it's time you know  
>You just gotta<em>

_Ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on show them what you're worth<br>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave them all in awe<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn gave a slight laugh and looked like she was having the time of her life, and she was. She loved the feeling of euphoria she got when standing on a stage with a mic in her hand. She was walking around the stage with a slight skip to her step her blue hair bouncing slightly as she went.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Boom, boom, boom<br>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
>It's always been inside of you, you, you<br>And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on show them what you're worth<br>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn knew the end of the song was coming to she poured everything she could into the last chorus and was just having fun with it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on let your colors burst  
>Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"<br>You're gonna leave them all in awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn ended the song by shooting the hand that wasn't holding a mic straight into the air. And the audience went nuts cheering for her, "Thank you Kalos High!" she said before handing the mic back to Principle Rowan. The rest of the ceremony ran by smoothly and ended with every senior throwing their hat into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang met up at Ash's house afterwards for a Graduation Party. There was a buffet the parents, meaning Delia, Johanna and Caroline, cooked up for everyone and the group was talking about what was going to happen next.<p>

"So," Dawn asked, "What are you guys planning on doing now that we're done with high school?" she asked them.

Iris was the first to answer, "I'm going to study under my granddad in Unova so I can take over when he retires." Iris' granddad; Drayden, was the owner of one of the greatest fighting dojos in the world. Iris has been trainer nearly her whole life so she can take over for him when Drayden retires, which could be soon because of his old age.

They each took turns saying what they wanted. May and Drew were going to try their luck at becoming movie stars. Avy was going to attend Kanto University to get a degree in business, Leaf was going to attend Kanto University too, but she was going to go into nursing to pursue a medical career. Misty was going to go into Marine Biology in an overseas school program that traveled from the Orange Islands all the way to the shining seas of the Hoenn Region. Gary wanted to become a researcher so he was going to go on a trip with his grandpa Samuel Oak. He didn't like the fact that he would be away from Misty for so long, but they were confident that they could maintain a long distance relationship.

"What about you Ash, what are your plans?" Leaf asked.

"I applied to Zekrom University in Black City." Ash said, Zekrom University was a pretty hard college to get into even if you had amazing grades, "I should be getting a response letter any day know."

Everyone looked at Dawn, "I don't know what I want to do now." She admitted, "I'd really like to sing, but there aren't many opportunities for that."

"Well I'm sure if they knew about you they'd be fighting to get you to perform for them." Ash said and everyone agreed to it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The group turned to see Delia, "But I found this letter in the mailbox and I thought Ash would want to see it." Ash grabbed the letter. It was in a black envelope with a special insignia in the corner, it was a white shield with a black dragon in the center with two crisscrossing blots of blue lightning behind it. It was from Zekrom University.

Ash anxiously opened the envelope and started to read, "Okay here goes, 'Dear Mr. Ash Ketchum. Congratulations. After looking over your application. We would be pleased to enroll you here at Zekrom University.' I got in!" everyone cheered for Ash and he quieted them down, "Wait there's more, 'We offer you a full tuition track scholarship for your extra-curricular achievements at Kalos High. We are confident that you will make a valuable contribution to Zekrom University and we are sure that by choosing Zekrom University you help you will go far. If you have any more questions please use the contact number below. Signed Selena Goodwin, Director of Admissions.'"

"Wow that's amazing Ash," May said.

Gary laughed, "And to think you thought joining the Track Team was going to be a waste of time." Ash rolled his eyes, but he still smiled.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating and soon everyone had left, save for Dawn and Johanna. "So when do you leave to Unova?" Dawn asked Ash.<p>

"In a few days, but I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy it." Ash admitted.

"What?" Dawn said in surprise, "How could you not like it?"

Ash looked into Dawn's eyes, "You won't be there." Dawn then felt the warmness that the comment gave her, but also the sadness of the news.

"Ash it really means a lot that you care about me that much," Dawn said, "But this is the opportunity of a lifetime, you can't pass it up." Ash didn't respond, "We can always use Skype to communicate. Trust me, I'll be fine and if you go you will be too."

Ash seemed to think it over for a minute, "Alright I'll go." Dawn smiled and pulled Ash down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>A few days later Ash and Dawn were at the airport, and ash was about to board the plane to Unova. Ash turned back to his girlfriend, "Promise me you'll keep in touch?" Dawn asked.<p>

Ash smiled, "A stampede of Tauros couldn't stop me." the couple shared one more kiss before Ash grabbed his bag and walked to the airplane.

* * *

><p>Dawn drove home in her car thinking about Ash the whole way home. It wasn't until she came in through the front door of her home that she took her mind off Ash, because there was someone she didn't know was talking to her mom.<p>

He was a man in his late thirties with tanned skin, black hair in a gentleman's cut and was dressing in a slim dark grey pinstripe suit and a red tie, "There she is," Johanna said pointing out her daughter. The man turned to reveal a thin beard and he took off his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes.

He gave Dawn a smile with perfect white teeth, "Good afternoon Dawn, allow me to introduce myself." He said extending a hand. He had a kind and encouraging feel to his voice, Dawn shook his hand as he spoke, "Damon Silverstein, I'm a talent agent for PokéStar Talents, and I have a little proposition for you."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What kind of proposition?" she asked. Damon went to the table and picked up an IPad and did some tapping on it. He turned the tablet over to show a video of Dawn singing at the graduation ceremony.

"This is you right?" Dawn nodded, "Well good, because a few others and eye have been keeping an eye out for young and natural talent, it was your talent show performance that caught our attention." Damon explained, "Well I don't want to waste your time so I'm going to get straight to the point. You have the talent to become a big hit, and I'm giving you an offer for me to become your agent so you can have the opportunity audition to PokéStar and get on the track to becoming a new world sensation."

Dawn was surprised, "You want to make me… a star?"

Damon's smile grew more sincere, "You've got something that all stars have, a love for the stage. I mean just look at you." Damon played the video and Dawn saw herself having a blast on the stage, "That combined with your singing talent. I would have to be crazy to not give you a chance to become a star." Dawn blushed at the compliment, "So Dawn, you interested?"

Dawn looked at her mom, she nodded giving Dawn her consent. She looked back at Damon, "You bet I am."

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene fades and we're back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Well it looks like things are going well for Dawn… we'll see how long that lasts.**

**DawnForever101: *Looks at him* How can you say that?**

**W. R. Winters: Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but with Ash at college she's going to get a little lonely.**

**DawnForever101: Have you forgotten that- *W. R. Winters covers her mouth***

**W. R. Winters: I haven't forgotten, but I don't want the readers to know just yet.**

**DawnForever101: *rolling her eyes and removes the hand* I think they already do know from the summary.**

**W. R. Winters: Good point, but I still won't say anything. Also this story is going to have several songs in it. So if you have any songs you would like Dawn to sing, we take requests. Just send them to us in a PM or a review.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: On Her Way

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome back everyone who read the last chapter.**

**DawnForever101: We're sorry for the late update, but it was Wolf's fault!**

**W.R. Winters: Hey, how is it my fault?**

**DawnForever101: Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?**

**W. R. Winters: Well I'm not the one who lost the file…**

**DawnForever101: *glares eyes* Excuse me?!**

**W. R. Winters: *becomes nervous* I mean…we don't own Pokémon, so please enjoy this chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Damon immediately gave her a smile as she had accepted his proposal, "Good choice, Dawn. I'm sure you'll become a big hit. You'll be on billboards, newspapers, television, the internet and the main talk of every fan boy." Dawn chuckled. "Trust me, you'll be living the dream." Damon said.<p>

"Well thank you for giving me this opportunity. I appreciate it so much." Dawn smiled.

"Oh, Dawn, my little star…" Johanna commented. Dawn smiled.

"But before that happens, you first have to do an audition." Damon said. Dawn's head drooped.

"Really? An audition? But I'm capable of doing this." Dawn defended.

"You're right, I know you are, but the management doesn't know it… yet. We have to convince them that you're worthy enough of becoming a star. We have to ensure that we're giving the record deal to the right person. It's a formal procedure. It must be done." Damon explained. Dawn seemed pretty convinced, even though she thought auditions were tiring.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that. Where's the audition?"

"In Lumoise City. I'll drive you there." Damon said.

"Okay, can you just give me a few hours? Then I'll get back to you."

"Yes, of course. But I'll have to explain something to you first. When I mean the audition's in Lumoise City, I mean that your residence has to be there." Dawn's eyes widened.

"You mean, I'll have to move there? By myself?" Dawn thought about it for a moment. She thought she was capable of going through all the struggles and difficulties of becoming a star, but moving on her own seemed to top that.

"Yes, you'll have to rent an apartment and-"

"Rent an apartment? Whoa…"

"I know this is a lot for you, but once you become a star it gets easy because that's when all the money starts flowing in. And besides, meanwhile, I'll be taking care of your expenses." Dawn sighed.

"Well, that's a relief."

"Okay, well I'll take your leave now. But here's my card. It has my contact information. Give me a ring when you're ready." Damon said, giving her a small plastic card. Dawn took it from him and placed it in her pocket. She smiled.

"Thank you so much, once again!" She chirped.

"You're welcome." Damon said, before leaving her driveway and approaching in his car, driving off, leaving Dawn ecstatic.

Johanna approached her and saw that she was staring into space. "Dawn, are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, mom. I'm thrilled!" Dawn squealed. "I mean, just imagine. I'm gonna become a huge singer."

"See, talents are recognized. You'll do great! I have complete faith in you." She said, giving her daughter a comforting hug.

"Thank you, mom."

* * *

><p>"Damn, you are one lucky girl." Ash said through the webcam on the computer to Dawn.<p>

"Yeah, I know! You have a star girlfriend now Ash. We should be a celebrity couple. Like Brangelina!"

"So you mean like 'Dash'?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! Wait, that sounds lame." Dawn said, after thinking for a while.

"Let's just stick to Ash and Dawn." He said, chuckling. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So how was your flight?" Dawn asked.

"Awesome, only I didn't get enough food on the plane." Ash said, while Dawn laughed.

"Ash, you're so silly." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah I don't make sense and it's all because you're not here with me." Ash said.

"I know, I miss you too." Dawn sighed. She wished Ash were here to share the joy together.

"I'll come visit you one day to cheer you on. And I'll scream the loudest." Ash smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea. But first, I'll have to go to Lumoise City and prepare for my audition." Dawn said, getting a little nervous.

"Oh well good luck. I know you can do it." Ash said, giving her words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll do my best." Dawn smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to study for next week's tests." Ash said.

"Wow, Ash you're still nerdy, you haven't changed at all." Dawn giggled.

"May I remind you that you were nerdy too?" Ash said, teasing her.

"Yeah, but I'm the pretty one." Dawn laughed.

"The sexy one is more appropriate." Ash said as he winked at her. Dawn blushed.

"Bye, Dawn. I love you." Ash said.

Dawn sighed, "Love you too." Dawn then shut off her computer and then sighed with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've told Ash and the others, now all I have to do is inform Serena about the news. I'll call her on her cell." The blunette said as she reached for her cell-phone and called her cousin's number. It ringed a couple of times, but there was no response. "Serena, pick up the phone." Dawn complained. Getting frustrated, she shut it off and went out of her room to get her keys.<p>

"Where you going, Dawn? The audition isn't until after a few hours." Dawn's mother asked.

"I'm going to Serena's place. She's not picking up her phone and I just gotta tell her the news! She'll be happy and I can't leave without telling her." Dawn said.

"Okay, sweetie, but don't be too long. I want to see you before you go, okay?" Johanna said.

"Sure." Dawn said before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Clemont... stop.." Serena said, between kisses and moaning a little.<p>

"Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy it." Clemont said in a husky voice before planting more butterfly kisses on her neck. Serena put her arms around his neck as he then reached for her lips. Clemont put his hands around her neck.

"Hey guys-ahhh!" Dawn freaked, interrupting the lovers little moment. Both Clemont and Serena gasped before looking at her.

"Clemont, I thought the door was locked!" Serena said.

"Me too. Dawn, what are you doing here? This was a very inappropriate time to interrupt." Clemont said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Serena's mom just told me to go to her room, I had no idea you were in here." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but could you knock next time? It was pretty embarrassing." Serena said, blushing of embarrassment.

"I'll be sure to. Anyways, I've got great news to share!" Dawn squealed.

"Really? What is it?" Serena asked.

"I got an offer to become a singer!" Dawn immediately responded, which resulted in Serena and Clemont hugging Dawn with joy.

"Wow, that's amazing! Congrats, Dawn." Clemont said, smiling.

"Thanks, Clemont." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah Dawn, this is great! My cousin's gonna be a star! Eeek! I'm so happy for you. You deserve it, Dawn." Serena said.

"I'm going to do my best." Dawn said to both of them.

"With your talent, you'll wow everybody, I'm sure of it." Clemont commented. Dawn chuckled.

"Yeah, I was going to tell Serena over the phone, but you didn't answer me." Dawn said. Serena gasped.

"Clemont, see? Dawn was trying to call me and you were-" Serena refused to complete her sentence.

"Were what?" Dawn asked, smirking now. They both blushed.

"Uhh, nothing." Clemont said, looking down on the ground. Dawn continued to smirk. "Clemont, don't lie. I practically saw you eating her when I walked in." Dawn said, which caused them to blush even more.

"But I bet you miss those moments alone with Ash, huh? Don't worry, you can do that when Ash comes back or when you visit him." Serena smirked at Dawn. Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "Alright, fine, I'll leave you two alone, I've got an audition to go to." Dawn said.

"Awesome, good luck, Dawn." Serena said.

"Yeah, all the best." Clemont smiled.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay here's your suitcase and your purse. Also here's some food and snacks in case you get hungry on the way." Dawn's mother said as she was handing her some things.<p>

"It's not that long of a trip, mom. I can handle myself." Dawn said, assuring her mother.

"I know, sweetie. But you're going to live there alone, remember? I just want you safe." Johanna said. Dawn smiled.

"I'm sure Mr. Damon would take care of me too. Trust me, mom. I know, I'm a little scared too, but I believe in myself. Please believe in me too." Dawn said. Johanna looked at her daughter one more time. She was really maturing. She gave her a smile.

"I do believe in you." Johanna said. Dawn smiled before giving her a long, comforting hug. It was interrupted when she heard a honk outside. Dawn gasped and let go.

"That must be Mr. Damon! I had called him." Dawn said.

"Well, good luck and be safe. Love you lots." Johanna said.

"Love you too mom and thanks for everything. " Dawn said, giving her one more quick hug and then hurrying outside the house.

Dawn saw Damon inside the car, waiting for her. "All ready to go, Dawn?" He asked. Dawn looked back behind her and took notice of everything. She sighed and then faced forward.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" She said before hopping in the car.

"Okay, Dawn get ready for a new life. It's going to be fun." Damon said as he started the car. Dawn took a breath of relief.

"Well, I hope so. I'm ready for anything life has to offer." Dawn said. Damon smiled as he put it in drive and headed for the road.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, they finally reached Lumoise City and Damon parked right in front of PokéStar Talent studios. Dawn gasped. It was a large building, about two stories tall, with elegant glass windows, white front steps, polished, furnished doors and suitable decorations.<p>

"Wow." She breathed.

"This is only the beginning. You'll be saying that a couple of times. Now, come on in." Damon said, before entering. Dawn followed, still awed over the sight before her.

* * *

><p>When she entered inside, someone else greeted her. He was a man about Damon's age, only much taller and he looked a bit more mature. He had slightly tanned brown hair and wore a black business suit. "Welcome. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Henry, the manager of this studio. I'm sure you've come here for your audition."<p>

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Just give me a few minutes, we'll arrange for it right away." Mr. Henry said.

"Of course, Sir. Take your time." Dawn smiled and then he left.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll be back, I have to arrange for your apartment and other things." Damon said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Dawn took a seat on a bench and looked around, noticing the atmosphere of the studio. Everything looked so fine and classy that she felt as if she had become a star already. The room was air-conditioned and everywhere she looked, she kept noticing picture frames and artifacts on the walls. She also noticed other rooms, some said, 'Make-up department', 'Dressing room', 'Director', among other rooms. She was going to enjoy this. She then noticed a girl beside her.<p>

She was sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. She seemed to have light colored hair that fell on her shoulders. She wore a black long-sleeved blouse with an orange skirt that fell a little below her knees. As Dawn got a better look, she noticed she was wearing eye make-up and lipstick. Dawn scotched over, wanting to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Dawn." She said, offering her hand. The girl just looked at it before moving her head to the other side. Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Umm, are you here for an audition too?" Dawn asked. She took a long time to respond.

"If you must know, then yes, I am." She said, but she sounded irritated.

"Cool, me too! Who knows, maybe we could become great friends." Dawn suggested. She laughed at her. Dawn seemed confused.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"You." She said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you think this is gonna be easy."

"What is?" Dawn asked.

"This life of stardom. It's a lot of work, it's not just peaches and cream." She said.

"Well, yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to work hard."

"Working hard isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially with me." She said, smirking a little.

"What? I'm confused." Dawn said.

"Oh, poor Dawn. You're so innocent. Get this and get this straight in your head. I will never be friends with you. You're here to be a singer and so am I. The only winner will be me, nobody else. I'm going to make sure that you fail so badly, that nobody will even want to hear you sing." She said, looking at her with a determined face. Dawn gasped.

"Oh yeah? Well I-"

"Dawn, it's time for your audition." Mr. Henry said. Dawn looked at him.

"Okay." She nodded. She then got up but before entering the room, the girl stopped her.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She said. Dawn growled before entering the audition room.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: And that's a wrap, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**DawnForever101: Who's that girl? I hate her already.**

**W. R. Winters: I know right, she seems so brattish.**

**DawnForever101: Great, another suspense. *sighs***

**W. R. Winters: Well, readers you can take a guess as to who this girl really is.**

**DawnForever101: Whoever she is, I bet Dawn's gonna have to really work, no-one's gonna take her down!**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, please pray for her.**

**DawnForver101: Oh Father God we-**

**W. R. Winters: I didn't mean you, the readers.**

**DawnForever101: Whatever.**

**W. R. Winters: Well we're still taking song requests so be sure to send them in.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

**The scene is dark, then a spotlight comes on to illuminate your favorite female author sporting a party hat on the top of her head.**

**DawnForever101: *looks around before whispering* Okay guys I need your help, today is Wolf, or maybe you know him as W. R. Winters, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that today is his birthday. I came here early to start the episode so that I, along with all you readers, could surprise him. okay when Wolf comes in he'll turn on the lights. When he does that we'll surprise him.**

**Footsteps could be heard backstage.**

**DawnForever101: *looking excited* Okay here he comes, places everyone!**

**W. R. Winters(or Wolf) walked into the dark studio.**

**W. R. Winters: Hello! Anyone here? Why is it so dark in here? *He flicks on a light switch lighting up the studio decorated with balloons, streamers, and several other party decorations* What the-**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLF!**

**W. R. Winters: *taken aback and totally surprised* Whoa.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles and puts a party hat on the co-author's head* And you said nothing huge was gonna be happening on your birthday.**

**W. R. Winters: *chuckles* Just when I though this birthday had reached the max. Thanks everyone! *turns to his co-author* You really set all this up?**

**DawnForever101: *smiles proudly* Yep, I figured you'd enjoy it, but that's not the only thing. I couldn't do this alone.**

**Wolf looks confused, but then seemingly out of no where a girl younger than our authors falls and lands on Wolf's back and covering his eyes with her hands. Wolf stumbles a bit, but is able to stay on his feet.**

**W. R. Winters: What the, who turned out the lights?**

**Mystery Girl: *giggles* Guess who?**

**W. R. Winters: Sam?**

**Mystery Girl: Yuperdoodles! *jumps down from Wolf's back* Hi everyone I'm SamanthaPearlzz, this A.N.'s special guest and DawnForever101's cousin. It was her idea to throw Wolf a surprise party and I helped her pull it off. And boy did we surprise him, just like I said we would.**

**DawnForever101: *clears throat* Excuse me it was _me_ who said it.**

**W. R. Winters: *steps in between them* Well i don't care whoever said it, you were both right, but we're not here to celebrate my birthday. You all want to know what happens at Dawn's audition am I right?**

**The audience cheered giving him a positive reply.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* That's what I thought, neither of us own Pokémon as you probably know. So let the episode of **_**Dancing with the World **_**begin!**

**SamanthaPearlzz: *looking impatient* C'mon just start it already!**

**W. R. Winters rolls his eyes and grabs a remote from his pocket and presses a button.**

**The scene becomes fuzzy and transforms into a new one.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Dawn couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. What gave her the right to just badmouth her like that? "The only winner will be me, nobody else!" she said in a mocking imitation of the girl's voice, "Yeah right," she said.<p>

"Okay Dawn," Mr. Henry said not seeming to hear, or just didn't care, what she was saying. "The judges are right through this door, just go out there and knock them dead. Break a leg." Dawn nodded and smiled her thanks.

Dawn walked in and saw the judges, they were the judges to her favorite singing show; _Anistar Idol_. The judges were Siebold Walters, Diantha Lawrence, and Wikstrom Headstrong**(A.N I don't know their last names so let's just roll with it)**. Dawn was nervous, Siebold was very hard to please. Diantha was pretty nice and Wikstrom was chivalrous, but there have been times where Diantha and Wikstrom liked a singer and then Siebold shot them down, harshly.

"Ah you must be Ms. Berlitz," Diantha said with a gentle smile.

Dawn gave a slight small, "Please just Dawn is fine."

Wikstrom rubbed his chin, "Ah I see we have a pretty young lady here to show what she can do." Dawn blushed at the praise.

"Yes, so it would seem." Siebold said, "Tell me Ms. Dawn, what is singing to you?"

Dawn was nervous, if she gave the wrong answer would it affect her score, wait did she even get a score? "W-well, to me. Singing can be challenging, and it's very nerve-wracking at first, but when you get on the strange and get that mic in your hand. You completely forget about all of that because you're doing it because you love to sing. It's a way to just let go, and art everyone can feel if you know how to do it." Dawn said confident in her answer.

One of Siebold's eyebrows rose, "Interesting, well then. Let's see what you can do. You agent already sent us a song for you to sing, so hit us with your best shot." Siebold went to a remote next to him and pressed a button.

Dawn was nervous, she didn't know what she was going to sing. The music came on and Dawn immediately recognized it. she began to feel the beat of the music and the nervousness faded away. She took the mic off the stand and brought the mic to her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon time<em>_  
><em>_A few mistakes ago__  
><em>_I was in your sights__  
><em>_You got me alone__  
><em>_You found me__  
><em>_You found me__  
><em>_You found me_

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled seeing the looks the judges gave her, she knew that she had their attention.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I guess you didn't care<br>__And I guess I liked that  
><em>_And when I fell hard  
><em>_You took a step back  
><em>_Without me, without me, without me  
><em>_And he's long gone  
><em>_When he's next to me  
><em>_And I realize the blame is on me_

* * *

><p>Dawn started to walk around the stage looking deep in thought as if she was actually thinking about someone, she pointed to herself as she sang the last line before shooting her gaze to the judges as she went into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>_  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Till you put me down oh__  
><em>_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
><em>_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
><em>_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

><p>Dawn started running a hand through her hair looking angry, stressed and hurt. She was also trying to steel herself as she sang the next verse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No apologies<br>__He'll never see you cry  
><em>_Pretend he doesn't know  
><em>_That he's the reason why  
><em>_You're drowning, you're drowning,  
>You're drowning<em>

_Now I heard you moved on  
><em>_From whispers on the street  
><em>_A new notch in your belt  
><em>_Is all I'll ever be  
><em>_And now I see, now I see, now I see  
><em>_He was long gone  
><em>_When he met me  
><em>_And I realize the joke is on me_

* * *

><p>Her singing got more intense as she sang the verse and she went into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>_  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Till you put me down oh__  
><em>_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

* * *

><p>Dawn closed her eyes and fell to her knees and she sang the last part of the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>_  
><em>_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

><p>Dawn raised her head as if she come to realize something. She slowly got back up to her feet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When your saddest fear comes creeping in<br>__That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
><em>_Yeah_

* * *

><p>Dawn practically jumped back up to her feet and sang with confidence.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>_  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Till you put me down oh__  
><em>_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)__  
><em>_So shame on me now__  
><em>_Flew me to places I'd never been__  
><em>_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
><em>_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
><em>_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

><p>Dawn walked to down center stage as she sang the last bit of the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>_  
><em>_Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
><em>_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
><em>_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

* * *

><p>Dawn ended the song with one hand on her hip and taking the mic away from her mouth. She heard clapping and Dawn turned and saw Damon clapping for her giving her a smile that said 'I knew you could do this.' Dawn smiled and turned to the judges and waited for their feedback.<p>

Wikstrom was the first to speak, "Dawn, I just have one this to say." His voice was voice of emotion, Dawn bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she picked up when she was nervous, "Young, pretty, extremely talented, has a vast love for the stage, I say you definitely deserve a record contract!" Dawn was overjoyed, one judge liked her.

Diantha had a bright smile on her face, "Dawn never before have I seen as much talent and spirit in a girl your age. I think you are going to get very famous very quickly." Dawn's hopes rose even higher, two judges liked her.

Everyone was looking at Siebold waiting for his input. He shook his head slowly, "No, it's just… no." Dawn's spirits fell a little, "I didn't like it, just didn't understand it. It just isn't right." Dawn head started to dip, but then it stopped. Siebold was smiling, "It's just not right, because I can't understand why a girl like you doesn't already have a record contract." Dawn's eyes lit up, "I didn't like it… I loved it!" Dawn cheered loudly. They liked, no they loved her. Siebold walked from behind his desk and onto the stage next to Dawn, "Ladies and gentlemen, PokéStar Talents have just found their next big hit, and her name is Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn could hold it in, she let out an ecstatic cheer and hugged Siebold tightly before letting go blushing in embarrassment.

"I told you there was something special about this girl," Damon said as he came onto the stage, "so, you think she's worthy of a PokéStar Record Deal?" Siebold looked over at Dawn.

"I think we can give her a shot." He said the other two judges agreed and Dawn felt close to fainting. Damon smiled, "Very well, why don't we get started."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the deal had been signed, "Alright Dawn," Mr. Henry said, "We're going to give you a chance of wowing the world next week. Where you're going to be the opening act for a concert here in Lumoise." He explained to Dawn while Damon was taking notes on his tablet.<p>

"Alright," Dawn said, "what band am I opening for?"

Mr. Henry took out a paper from his pocket, he looked at it seeming to read the name, "A band called Absol-ution." Dawn gasped. They were a really popular rock band, they were one of Ash's favorite groups.

"_The world famous _Absol-ution?" she said to make sure.

Mr. Henry looked at Damon who only chuckled, "Don't worry Henry, all the teens today know about Absol-ution." He explained without looking up from his tablet. Mr. Henry nodded before walking away.

"Dawn," Dawn looked up surprised and turned around to see the girl from earlier, "Looks like you made it, I just wanted to say good job." Dawn was confused, was this really the same girl from earlier.

"Alright Dawn," Damon said, "I'm going to get my car, I have a few people I want to introduce you to before I show you your place of residence." Tucking his tablet under his arm he walked away.

When he was out of sight the girl spoke up, "I personally have no idea why they would give a record deal to someone like you. They clearly have no idea what true talent is." Dawn's jaw dropped a little. Why that two-faced little… "They gave me a record deal too, so the definitely knew talent when I came in."

Dawn narrowed her eyes, her blue eyes glaring into the other girl's red ones, "Well we'll just see who reaches the top first now won't we?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, you have no chance against me. It'll hardly be a competition."

Dawn crossed her arms, "Oh yeah, when's your first performance?"

The girl crossed her arms, "They haven't told me yet, clearly they're trying to get me a spot where I'll get the most attention." This girl was far too conceited.

Dawn laughed, "Well they've already given me the time and place of my first performance, I'm the opening act for the Absol-ution concert next week." The girl's eyes widened, then they narrowed a bit.

"You just got lucky, just you wait Dawn when word gets out about me you'll be forgotten. I told you, the only winner here is me, and I'm going to make sure of it." the girl turned around and walked away.

"Dawn," Damon said behind her, "our ride is here. Come on let's go."

Dawn turned around and walked to Damon's car, "I'll show her who has talent." She said softly.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Dawn asked her new agent as he drove down the streets.<p>

Damon kept his eyes on the road, "When I knew you were going to get a record deal, I made some phone calls. You can't do all this superstar stuff by yourself. You'll need a vocal coach, dance instructor, a make-up and fashion specialist. You'll be more than ready when you have your team assembled." He explained to her.

Dawn was nervous about meeting the rest of her team, "Don't worry, I called not only the best that I know, but also the people I think you'd work best with. Your make-up and fashion girl is actually my niece, she should be around your age."

"Really?" Dawn asked a little more excited.

"Yeah, she wants to be a professional stylist and has natural talent," Damon said, "I figured this would be the best way to give her some on-the-job experience. Here we are." Damon pulled up to a café.

"A café?" Dawn asked.

"I figured it would be more comfortable talking over scones and some coffee, or hot chocolate depending on who you are." He said getting out of his car with Dawn following.

* * *

><p>When Damon and Dawn entered the café a girl's voice called out, "Uncle Damon, over here!" a girl at a far table waved her hand. Damon walked over and Dawn did too.<p>

Sitting at the table was a girl around Dawn's age. She had a thin build like Dawn's, slightly wavy blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders and onto her back, fair skin and dark blue eyes that were behind a set of glasses. She was wearing a thin yellow zip-up sweater over a white shirt, jeans and black flats.

She smiled when they came near, "It's great to see you." She said hugging her uncle.

"Great to see you too," Damon said pulling away from the hug, "Well allow me to introduce you to Dawn," he said patting Dawn on the shoulder, "Dawn this is my niece Hani."

Hani smiled and reached out a hand, "Nice to meet you." Dawn could tell that Hani was nothing like the girl from the studio.

"Nice to meet you too." Dawn said returning the smile.

"I'm really glad you're giving me this opportunity to work with you," Hani said.

Dawn giggled, "No problem, I'm just glad I'm going to able to do all of this with someone fun," she said, "oh and Damon too."

Damon looked hurt and put a hand over his chest, "Ouch, that was hurtful." he said in an over-dramatic voice causing the girls to giggle.

* * *

><p>The door to the café opened and another person walked in, it was a man in his twenties. His auburn hair was combed, but it still was slightly loose. He was wearing a black collared shirt that wasn't tucked into his dark colored dance pants and brown dress shoes. His dark brown eyes scanned the room until he saw Damon, he smiled and walked over to them, "Damon it's been a while," He said gripping Damon's hand in a firm handshake, "so where is my newest student?"<p>

"She's right here," Damon said pointing to Dawn, "Dawn this is Rudy Blake he's going to be your dance instructor."

Rudy looked Dawn over, "Well I think I can turn this little lady into a Dancin' Legend in no time."

"Okay it looks like all we're missing is-" Damon said, but was cut off.

"Damon." a woman's voice called out. Everyone turned and saw a woman around Damon's age, but possible a few years younger, walk towards them. She had long blond hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a black jacket over a light blue collared shirt, black pants and open toes shoes.

"Cynthia, glad you could make it." Damon said as she came up.

"Wait," Dawn said, "Cynthia Shirona? The archeologist?"

She smiled, "Well it's more of a hobby, so you must be Dawn."

Damon nodded, and started to explain "Cynthia and I attended college together, I know she's well known for her archeological discoveries, but she also has good singing skills, she won _Anistar Idol_ once and got to the semi-finals of _Sinnoh's Got Talent_. She owes me a favor so I thought she could help be your vocal instructor." Everyone settled into the chairs around the table, "Well then before we get started… who's up for a drink and a pastry?"

* * *

><p>For the next hour and a half the group talked, well Dawn and Hani mainly talked to each other while Damon talked to other two Rudy and Cynthia. Dawn found Han to be great company and was happy she was going to be her stylist. Eventually everyone except for Dawn, Damon, and Hani left.<p>

"Okay girls," Damon said, "tomorrow I have a few things to take care of so I was thinking that the two of you could have a girl's day out and go shopping for Dawn's performance next week."

Hani and Dawn looked at Damon, "Are you serious?" Hani said her eyes filling with excitement.

He nodded, "Yes I am. Don't worry about the expenses." Damon said almost reading Dawn's mind, "as long as you two don't go too crazy I'm going to let you use my Goldenrod Card to pay for it all." The girl screamed in excitement, "Okay, I'm going to take you two to your rooms before you make me go deaf." He said.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked into her room putting her bag on the floor and her purse on a nearby table. She looked around the room. It had a pretty simple design, it had a bed with white sheets and covers with other pieces of furniture, a couch, an arm chair and a few lamps.<p>

Dawn changed into a blue tank-top and black yoga pants. She thought about going straight to bed, but then she remembered that she needed to tell Ash about what happened. She went over to her bag and pulled out her laptop.

She went to the Video Chat app on her laptop and found Ash's number hoping he was on his computer. She clicked on it and waited. A few rings later the call was answered by the familiar raven-haired teen.

"Dawn, just the person I needed to see." Ash said, "all this studying is giving me a headache and I couldn't come up with any excuse to stop."

Dawn giggled, "Well I'm glad I have such perfect timing."

"You have perfect everything," Ash said and Dawn blushed, "not that I don't enjoy your calls, but is there a specific reason for calling me. It's late at night there in Kalos."

"Well… if you must know. My audition was today." Dawn said, "and they loved me!"

Ash smiled and laughed a little, "I knew they would." He said. There were sounds in the background.

"Ash do I hear voices in there?" a voice said in the background.

"Oh man," Ash said, 'Sorry I can't talk more. My roommate is really focused on schoolwork and if he catches me not studying he'll never let me forget it. See ya, I love you." He said before the call closed.

Dawn smiled slightly. "Love you too," she was a little disappointed that she couldn't talk to Ash more, but she closed her laptop and went to bed excited for what tomorrow and next week would hold.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene faded and then we are back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Well now that was a good episode, Dawn's on her way to becoming a star.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: That was awesome!**

**DawnForever101: I know! You know another thing? That Hani seems like a cool girl.**

**W. R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Of course you would think that… she's you!**

**The audience gasps.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: You're serious.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Yep, me and my partner here thought it would to be fun to be part of the show.**

**W. R. Winters: Yep, sometimes when a book becomes a movie, the author of the book is included in the movie's cast, so we thought we'd apply it here.**

**DawnForever101: *whispering* Was that really how we thought of it.**

**W. R. Winters: *whispers* Just roll with it.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: They totally didn't think of it like that.**

**DawnForever101: Ignore her! *slightly glares at the younger girl***

**SamanthaPearlzz: Don't ignore me because I have to say something. I've recently published my own Pokemon story, it's a Pearlshipping vs. Amourshipping story called _Terror for Love_. I'm still deciding the final shipping, so i put up a poll to determin which shipping will win, Pearlshipping, or Amourshipping.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah and Amourshipping is beating Pearlshipping 11 to 2. all you pearlshippers out there need to vote on the poll for Pearlshipping!**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* Alright, craziness aside. Be sure to leave a comment, song request, or anything like that. Oh and be sure to grab a piece of cake on the way out.**

**W. R. Winters: Wait did you just call me- wait what?*perks up* There's cake, why didn't anybody tell me? Wait... why am I still her?**

**W. R. Winters runs off the set and out of sight.**

**SamanthaPearlzz: Hey wait for me! *she follows the male author***

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Those two will never change. This is W. R. Winters, DawnForever101, and our guest SamanthaPearlzz signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Performance

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favourite chapters. The room looks colourful, with red balloons shaped like a heart everywhere and pink streamers.**

**W.R. Winters: Hey everyone, welcome to this episodes 'Valentine special'.**

**DawnForever101: Perfect for romance, huh?**

**W.R. Winters: Yup…wait a second, you're talking about Dawn and Ash right?**

**DawnForever101: Of course I am…duh! Come on Wolf, you're smarter than that.**

**W.R. Winters: Yeah, okay-**

**DawnForever101: Hey, who's your valentine?**

**W.R. Winters: *blushes* She's someone…**

**DawnForever101: *gasps* Really? You have a Valentine?**

**W.R. Winters: Why is that so shocking?**

**DawnForever101: Oh, umm, nothing, hehehe…let's just start the story.**

**W.R. Winters: We don't own Pokemon and we hope you enjoy this episode.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>"Dawn, wake up!" A voice yelled, causing Dawn to jump off her bed.<p>

"Ohh…my head…" Dawn moaned. She glanced at the clock, which read 7:00. She gasped, it was so early. She saw a woman above her, who helped her stand. It was Cynthia.

"Sorry about that, but you wouldn't wake up. I've been trying to since the past 15 minutes." She chuckled.

"Really? It's fine, but why do I have to be up so early?" Dawn asked, slightly yawning.

"The concert's at 12 midnight. I'm going to help you prepare for it and we have to start early." Cynthia said. Dawn nodded, "Okay, but please just try to throw water on my face instead of making me drop and break one of my bones.."

Cynthia chuckled, "I'll be careful, now come to the studio."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>As she quickly got dressed and ate a little breakfast snack, she proceeded to the studio, which wasn't too far from her apartment, just one block away. She was then greeted by Damon and Hani.<p>

"Hello, Dawn, how are you?" Damon asked.

She smiled, "Doing great and everything, Damon. So, what should I do first?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Hani's going to take you to your dressing room and then after a little while, we'll commence with the preparations for your concert." He said. Hani smiled.

"Yay, okay then, let's go!" Hani quickly said before dragging Dawn to the dressing room.

"Well, she seems to be in a rush." Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dawn saw a room with a gold star on top and it had a label on the door marked, 'Dawn Berlitz'. Dawn gasped and smiled. She never thought she would see her official name on a door. Hani and Dawn then went inside. Dawn gasped again. The room seemed like a fancy suite. There was a king sized bed to sleep on, a giant hand operated closet, an air conditioner, a flat screen TV and more. The room was painted red and also, there were beanbag chairs on the floor.<p>

"Wow." Dawn breathed.

"I know right! You have an amazing room!" Hani squealed.

"I've always wanted a room like this.." Dawn said, smiling. Dawn walked around the room to notice everything. She noticed a makeup counter and there was a big mirror. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw (or imagined) herself dressed in a red cocktail dress, as she was a huge star on a billboard. She sighed happily.

"One day, I'm going to be a huge star and I know I'll reach there." She said to no one in particular although Hani was hearing what she was saying.

"What are you talking about? You are gonna be a star and tonight, it'll be your start." Hani said.

"I'm just the opening, nothing really great." She shrugged.

"Hey, it's a start. Besides, with this, you'll get recognition from this." Hani said.

"You think I'm ready for this?" Dawn asked. She seemed a little nervous.

"I know you're ready, Dawn. Trust me and yourself." Hani said, and Dawn sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I have faith in myself. I'm gonna do it." Dawn said.

"Ughh, can't you guys have your little moment elsewhere?" Dawn and Hani turned to see the girl from yesterday at the front of the door, slightly smirking.

"You! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"That's the girl you were telling me about?" Hani asked.

"Well, I was just minding my own business when I decided that I should tell you that the judges loved my audition yesterday." She bragged.

"Oh yeah, well Dawn knocked the judges' socks off yesterday." Hani said, a little annoyed with Ursula.

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you!" Ursula said. Dawn was getting annoyed by this girl every minute.

"Well, just so you know, I'm the opening performance for the Absol-ution concert tonight." Dawn said, trying to wipe off that smirk off of her face.

"I'm Ursula, it's hard to impress me." She stated in a rude tone while brushing her pink hair back behind her ear.

"Okay, fine, if the judges were sooo impressed by your audition, where are you performing?" Dawn asked.

"At the after party of the concert," Her smirk grew wider. Dawn's mouth drooped a little. "shocked, right? Yup, I just have more potential, Dawn."

"I have enough potential and I'll do my best to mop you on the floor." Dawn said with determination.

"Yeah, when she's through with you, you're gonna regret ever messing with her!" Hani said.

Ursula chuckled, "If you say so. Good luck, and again, you'll need it." She said before chuckling maniacally and leaving the room.

"Ughh, I despise her so much!" Dawn growled while sitting on the bed.

"Don't let her get to you." Hani said.

"She's just so frustrating and annoying and I just wanna break her teeth!" Dawn growled while pumping her fists.

"Relax, Dawn, just think about tonight! You gotta prepare for it, remember?" Hani asked. Dawn gasped.

"You're right, Hani. I'll start on the song." Dawn said as she brought out a notebook.

"Alright, then I'll leave you with your work and I'll tell Cynthia and your dance instructor you're ready." Hani said.

"Okay thanks!" Dawn said.

* * *

><p>After a while, Cynthia and Rudy came in to prepare her for the concert. She was able to perfect her voice after some heavy preparations, but it was all worth it. Also, she practiced dancing new and modern moves that was instructed to her, not only that, she practiced performing those moves while she was singing. She was determined to leave an impression on the audience and beat Ursula and show her who's boss.<p>

"Well, that was fun, now I'm hungry." Dawn said, holding her stomach a little.

"Yeah, but now there's something you should know." Cynthia said. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're on your way to stardom, you're going to have to change your eating habits." Cytnhia said. Dawn was appalled.

"My eating habits? You mean I have to lose weight? But I thought I had a nice shape!" Dawn said.

"You do and we want it to stay that way. But we just want you to control your eating habits. Think of it like you're a model and you can't eat any fatty and greasy food whatsoever to remain fit, thin and sexy." Cynthia said. Dawn thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I guess I understand. I can control my eating habits." Dawn said and Cynthia said.

"Great, and you'll do awesome tonight, I can just feel it." Cynthia said.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Dawn got dressed. She was dressed in a light pinkpeach dress with a black bow on the waist. The dress had a gold lining on the shoulders, which brought out the beauty even more. She wore silver earrings and silver high heels. All that was left was to do her make-up.

"I'm here…at your service!" Hani busted though the door with a make-up kit in her hand. Dawn smiled.

"Hey, are you going to do my make-up?" Dawn asked.

"Duh! Now get in the front of the mirror and let's get started." Hani said.

Dawn then sat down in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She held her hands together. The concert was 6 hours away and she was pretty nervous. Hani noticed this as she started putting mascara on her eyes.

"Nervous, huh?" Hani asked.

"How'd you know?" Dawn asked.

"I'd be, after all it would be my first performance." Hani smiled and Dawn chuckled a little.

"Yeah, my heart's beating more than 100 beats a second." Dawn breathed.

"It's all in your head Dawn. You'll do great!" Hani encouraged her. She then started putting some light pink eye shadow.

"I really hope so." Dawn said.

After putting on some light powder and some lip-gloss, Dawn then looked in the mirror. She was impressed, she looked stunning. "Wow, you're really great!"

"I know!" Hani giggled. "Now go break a leg!" Hani said.

"Thank you so much." Dawn got up and hugged her.

* * *

><p>The time from then until the concert seemed like a blink, before she knew it she was in the waiting room for the concert waiting for her name to be called. "Excuse me," Dawn jumped, "sorry about that." Dawn turned around gasped. Standing in front of her was the band Absol-ution. The band consisted of five players; Absol the lead singer, Lucario the guitarist, Meowstic the bassist, Zangoose their drummer, and lastly Frosslass the pianist.<p>

Absol had white hair with a streak of dark blue, he had pale skin and red eyes, and he was wearing a white leather jacket with a dark blue shirt, white dance pants and white shoes.

Lucario's eyes were red like Absol's, but his hair was blue with several streaks of black. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, spiked fingerless gloves, and blue pants and black boots.

Meowstic was one of the shortest of the group. He's eyes were blue green and his hair was white like Absol's, but there were no streaks. He was wearing almost all navy blue with the exception of a white scarf around his neck.

Zangoose was kind of intimidating. Her eyes were pink, but they were intense, her short white hair had a lightning streak of red running across it. She was wearing a red outfit with a red lightning bolt running across her entire outfit with red fuzzy armbands on her wrists. Her nails were really long and her heels seemed too high to walk in.

Frosslass had the palest complexion out of the entire group, she was wearing a white and light purple dress with a white hood that was pulled over her head slightly concealing her light blue hair and ice blue eyes.

Absol seemed to smile seeing Dawn's reaction, "First time meeting a large celebrity group?" Dawn nodded still in a daze. "So you're our opening act?"

"Y-yes I am." Dawn said her voice a little shy.

Lucario took note of your nervousness, "First performance I see."

Meowstic nodded, "A big step in any star's career."

"Oh I've performed before," Dawn said, "Just never in front of this many people and-"

"Before you got your contract." Zangoose said finishing her sentence. Dawn nodded.

"You really have nothing to worry about," Frosslass said, "all this nervousness is in your head. Think of it this way, you must be good if your opening for us." Dawn giggled.

"Excuse me," a call guy said coming into the room, "Dawn Berlitz?" Dawn raised her hand, "You're on in five minutes." Dawn gulped and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Dawn was listening to the announcer waiting for her cue, "-now before we get to our main event, we have an opener for all of you. She may be a little new, but she has real talent. Put your hands together for Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn fingered the mic attached to her ear thatlead to her mouth, took a deep breath and walked onto the stage a spotlight illuminating her. She could see hundreds maybe even thousands of people applauding her.<p>

She walked to the center of the stage waiting for the music to start, but there was only silence. Dawn was getting nervous, then she pictured Ursula's taunting face, "C'mon are you going to sing?" she heard someone's voice call from the crowd.

Dawn looked at where the voice was coming from, a few more joined him. Dawn's eyes narrowed and she almost looked disgusted as her mind went to what Ursula said to her this earlier. Then the beat started to play, she smirked and started to sing. She was going to show Ursula who was the better singer.

* * *

><p><em>You change your mind<br>Like a girl changes clothes  
>Yeah you, PMS<br>Like a bitch  
>I would know<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn's body started to move along to the beat of the song and she started to dance, Rudy's lessons were really paying off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And you over think<br>Always speak  
>Cryptically<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn scoffed, but inside she was excited seeing that parts of the audience were starting to love her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should know<br>That you're no good for me_

* * *

><p>Dawn flipped her hair back revealing her smile before going into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up_

* * *

><p>From a special box in the concert hall Hani Damon and the rest of the watched her get into it, "Go Dawn go!" Hani cheered her friend on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(You) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down_

* * *

><p>The audience was starting to dance a little bit as well. The energy dawn was giving off was spreading to everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We used to be<br>Just like twins  
>So in sync<br>The same energy  
>Now's a dead battery<br>Used to laugh bout nothing  
>Now you're plain boring<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn's nervousness was gone, now she was dancing and really getting into the music.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I should know that<br>You're not gonna change_

* * *

><p>Dawn Sang with more intensity she continued to sing the next chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up_

* * *

><p>Dawn started pointing as different boys she could see in the audience as if she was singing to them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(You) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<em>

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<em>

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence before Dawn sang the next chorus and the audience pretty much jumped up as the beat of the next leg of the song sounded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up_

* * *

><p>Damon watched Dawn perform like a father would proudly watch his daughter. His Bluetooth beeped and he pressed the button. Someone spoke to him and he stood up and he stood up and walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn was putting everything into this performance, she was getting a little tired, but she wasn't going to let that get in her way. Not after getting this far.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up_

* * *

><p>Dawn sang that last part of the chorus hoping to end big.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(You) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down, down._

* * *

><p>The song ended and seconds later cheers and screaming rounds off applause were heard from every corner of the stadium. Dawn was feeling really pumped with adrenaline. "How y'all doing tonight?" cheers gave Dawn her answer and she giggled, "well I'm glad I was able to get you all hyped up, but you were here to see me. Why don't we get to the main event? I'm Dawn Berlitz and here is the stars of the night; Absol-ution!" the crowd went crazy as the stage was filling with fog and then five people with instruments started to rise up from hidden compartments under the stage.<p>

Absol walked forward, "I'm not sure we can follow a performance like that." Dawn blushed and hoped it wasn't visible, "before we let this little lady leave let's give her one more round of applaulse." The crowd went nuts, which only deepened Dawn's blush and she walked off stage.

* * *

><p>The rest of the concert was a big hit, Absol-ution played a few songs like '<em>Vida la Vida<em>', '_Break Your Heart_' and finished with '_Clocks_'. Dawn walked back into the waiting area where she found everyone else waiting for her.

Hani squealed seeing her friend and hugged her when she got close, "You did awesome out there!" she said.

Dawn giggled, "I guess I had nothing to be nervous about."

Rudy smirked, "With my moves there's no way you would've failed." He said in a confident voice. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"You were really getting into the music Dawn." Cynthia said.

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Cynthia," she looked around for her agent, "where's Damon."

"I'm right here," he said coming through the door, "and I have big news." Everyone looked at him, "Someone very high in the performing field just gave me a call, he was very impressed with your performance and would like to see more of you. He's considering sending you on a tour through the Regions."

Dawn gasped, "Really?"

"That's awesome," Hani said, "you totally deserve it Dawn."

"Thanks Hani." Dawn said.

Damon nodded, "Yes you do, but I wanted your opinion before we made any final decisions."

Dawn looked around at everyone before answering, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>A news line comes up and an anchorman appears on the screen, "It's been a few weeks since our newest star Dawn Berlitz made her first appearance at the last Absolution Concert in Lumoise," He said a picture of the blunette appeared next to him, "she's had a quick rise to fame and is clearly a big hit, but she's not the only one." A picture of a girl with pink hair replaces Dawn, "Another star named Ursula Bryans has made quite a rise to fame herself. She is considered Dawn's biggest competition and there are rumors going around that she may be getting even more popular than the Sapphire Princess and-" the anchorman is cut off by the TV turning off.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon in sitting in front of the TV deep in thought; Dawn was becoming a big hit, yet so was Ursula. He wanted Dawn to be the best out there, but how could he do that. There was only one of her- wait a minute. An idea came to him, "That's it." he said out loud.<p>

Hani looked over at her uncle while putting away her make-up equipment, she adjusted her glasses, "What is?"

Damon looked over at his niece, "I think I know how we can get Dawn to be more popular than Ursula."

"What?" she asked.

Damon smiled, "We need to get Dawn a singing partner."

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene fades and we're back with our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Now that was a good episode. Don't you think?**

**DawnForever101: It was awesome! But now we're left with a question, 'Who will Dawn's new singing partner be?'**

**W. R. Winters: *chuckles* Well we already know. *turns to the readers* Why don't any of you take a guess as to who it is? If any of you get it right, there's a chance we can have you in the opening of your show.**

**DawnForever101: *looks at her co-author* We can do that?**

**W. R. Winters: Apparently. Well, be sure to leave a review telling us what you thought, and we're still taking requests.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Partner?

**The scene lights up to reveal our two authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Welcome one and all to this episode of **_**Dancing with the World**_**.**

**DawnForever101: We had several good guesses as to who Dawn's singing partner would be, unfortunately none of you got it right, but don't worry. I think we're going to reveal who Dawn's singing partner is in this episode. *adds with a whisper* I'm only guessing because Wolf is in charge of the script for this episode and not me.**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah, but you still know who this mystery partner is. How else would you be writing this story?**

**DawnForever101: Good point, well anyway I think they've had enough of us talking so let's get on with the episode.**

**W. R. Winters: Are you sure about that? No one can **_**ever**_** get enough of me.**

**DawnForever101 shoves W. R. Winters out of his chair.**

**DawnForever101: Neither of us own pokemon, let the episode begin.**

**W. R. Winters' hand reached up and pressed the button he used to be sitting in front of and the scene faded away.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>"A singing partner?" Hani asked.<p>

"Yes," Damon said, "Stars are always good by themselves, you put them in a group and they get even better."

"Or a lot worse," Hani pointed out. Damon sighed, he hated it when his niece always had a counter, "Uncle Damon I see what you're saying and I think it could work, but even if we were going to use that idea. How would we find the perfect singing partner for Dawn?"

Damon thought for a minute, "We can have a large audition, loads of people are Dawn's fans and several people want to be a star. I'm sure there someone out there that has as much talent as Dawn."

Hani slightly nodded, "So… who's gonna be the one to tell Dawn?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Dawn finished singing the last note to her song and the crowd went even more than then they were before, if that was even possible. Dawn bowed, blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in a chair in her dressing room and exhaled an exhausted breath. She had been on tour for a few weeks and even though performing was fun it was still exhausting. She was only human.<p>

"Great performance as usual Dawn," Rudy said coming into the room, "your dancing has greatly improved."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks Rudy," she said.

"You're singing has gotten stronger as well," Cynthia said as she came and she was followed by Damon and Hani.

Dawn smile then her expression grew curious after seeing Damon's face, "Why do I get the feeling you have news?"

"Well I have good news and bad news," he said, "the bad news is that there's a chance that Ursula is getting more popular than you are." Dawn's blood boiled at that, she could believe that brat was getting more popular than her, "the good news is that we have a plan to make you more popular."

Now Dawn was interested, "What?" she asked.

Hani decided it was her time to speak up, "Uncle Damon is leaving tomorrow to set up and watch over an audition for your new singing partner."

Dawn almost blacked out, "Singing partner?"

* * *

><p>"Singing partner?" Ash said on the computer screen. After Damon told her she was going to get a singing partner she left and the first thing she did after getting back to her room was call Ash on Skype.<p>

"Yeah Damon, my agent, thinks getting me a singing partner will help me get more popular than Ursula." She explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "How did that two-faced bitch get more popular than you?" Ash asked.

Dawn shrugged, "Acts extremely kind and perfect when performing and in public I guess."

Ash nodded, "So what is _your_ opinion of the whole 'singing partner' thing?"

Dawn thought for a minute, "I don't know, it could be fun to have someone else my age around, but then again there's a chance he or she will be a pain in the rear."

"Well if they are I'll take some time off college, get over there and teach them a lesson," Dawn giggled because she knew he was joking, "so you really think they'll give you a boy singing partner?"

Dawn looked at her boyfriend, "If they do you'll have no reason to be jealous, you know you're the only guy for me Ash." she said with a smile, a smile that Ash returned.

"Yeah, well I better sign off. I have Track and Field to practice for. Bye Dawn love you." He said.

"Love you more," Dawn said trying to make the conversation longer.

Ash smiled, "I seriously doubt that." He said before the call ended.

Dawn gave a content sigh, "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Dawn jumped and the sound of Hani's voice and abruptly turned around making Hani jump also, "Calm down Dawn it's just me." Hani said readjusting her glasses and putting some of her blonde hair back into place. "I just came here to tell you Uncle Damon left already."

Dawn didn't look too certain about it, "I just hope he chooses a good one, and I'm not just talking about singing."

Hani giggled, "I'm sure we will, but let's not think about it. You don't have any more performances today or tomorrow. Let's have a bit of fun." She said and Dawn smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't a good one for Damon, he set up this whole audition and it had been running for hours, and so far they could not find one person that was talented enough. Diantha, Siebold, and Wikstrom were judging it. Everyone that came in was either not like at all or completely shot down by Siebold.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, just stop! I don't want to hear the rest, you don't have the talent we're looking for. Get out!" Siebold said rubbing his brow with his thumb and forefinger refusing to look at who was auditioning. The current person walked out.<p>

The call guy walked out, "That looks like the last of them."

Damon sighed, "Hundreds of auditions and not one is good enough to sing alongside Dawn?" he asked out loud.

Wikstrom shook his head, "Well some came close, just they didn't pass Siebold's 'artistic eye'." He said.

Siebold had a calm neutral expression, "I couldn't let _any_ of those screeching alley cats ruins Dawn's reputation."

"But now there's no one left to audition," Diantha pointed out, "looks like Dawn will have to stick to singing alone."

* * *

><p>Everyone was starting to pack up, "Excuse me," everyone turned their attention to the stage, "is this the place for the audition?" it was a teenaged boy about Dawn's age. The boy had blonde hair, light pale colored skin and deep emerald green eyes. His build was lean and athletic. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, white shoes and there was a black ski cap on his head.<p>

Damon nodded and he looked relieved. "Sorry I'm late there was traffic and I just couldn't find my way around this place." He explained, "I'm not _too_ late… am I?" he asked as he took off his ski cap.

Diantha shook her head, "No, you're fine." She said and the judges took their seats, but they weren't too enthusiastic about hearing another audition.

Siebold made a gesture with his hand, "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay," the boy said and walked up to the mic in the center, after a few seconds a piano intro started to play. The boy closed his eyes and began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Where is the moment when we needed the most?<br>You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost  
>They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray<br>They tell me your passion's gone away  
>And I don't need no carrying on<em>

* * *

><p>The judges' heads perked up and they listened, the boy was actually really good.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stand in the line just to hit a new low<br>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

* * *

><p>Damon watched the boy with interest, maybe this what what they were looking for.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You tell me your life's been way off line<br>You're falling to pieces every time  
>And I don't need no carrying on<em>

* * *

><p>The boy opened his eyes and gave a sympathetic smile to his audience before going into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you had a bad day<br>You're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know  
>You tell me don't lie<br>You work at a smile, and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<br>The camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down, and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day  
>You had a bad day<em>

* * *

><p>The boy started to move with the steady beat of the song before going to the next verse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well you need a blue sky holiday<br>The point is they laugh at what you say  
>And I don't need no carrying on<em>

* * *

><p>The teen picked up with the intensity with the song and sang the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You had a bad day<br>You're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know  
>You tell me don't lie<br>You work at a smile, and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<br>The camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day_

* * *

><p>The teen took the mic off the stand and started to walk around.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing it turns out<br>Wrong  
>You might not make it back and you know that you could be well, oh, that<br>Strong  
>And I'm not wrong<em>

* * *

><p>The song slowed and the teen closed his eyes again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So where is the passion when you need it the most?<br>Oh, you and I  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open and the intensity picked up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you had a bad day<br>You're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know  
>You tell me don't lie<br>You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<br>You see what you like  
>And how does it feel one more time?<br>You had a bad day  
>You had a bad day<em>

* * *

><p>The song faded away and the hand holding the mic came down. Damon was surprised, he had talent, but he only heard him sing. What about his dancing and moving on the stage? "You have a bit of talent kid," he said causing him to to look in his direction, "but why down you sing another one, a more… danceable tune. Show a bit more of what you got."<p>

The teen raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I came here to do."

Wikstrom leaned forward in his chair, "And exactly what _did_ you come here to do?"

The teen smirked and a beat started to play, he took a pair of white rimmed sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. Then he started to stutter, "I-I-I-I-I-I" then he spun quickly around before bringing the mic to his mouth and started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah)<br>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans plans plans plans (Yeah)  
>I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah)<br>Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands  
>Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on yeah_

* * *

><p>If Damon was surprised before, he certainly was now. He was having a hard time believing this was the same kid.<p>

The teen threw his arms in the air before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying ayeoh, gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_

* * *

><p>He started to move around a bit of a dance to his step moving perfectly with the beat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause we gon' rock this club,<br>We gon' go all night,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite  
>'Cause I told you once,<br>Now I told you twice,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite_

* * *

><p>The teen's dancing became more of a strut as he walked across the stage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I came to move move move move,<br>Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, (Yea)  
>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, (Yea)<br>Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,  
>Yeah yeah 'cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on yeah_

* * *

><p>He did a slow slide backwards before jumping up and singing the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying ay-oh, baby let's go  
>'Cause we gon rock this club,<br>We gon' go all night,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite  
>'Cause I told you once,<br>Now I told you twice,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite_

* * *

><p>He put his free hand to the side and started to slowly rise, his smirk was gone and his eyes closed behind his shades.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna take it all I,<br>I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
>Higher overall I,<br>I'm gonna be the last one landing 'cause I, I, I  
>Believe it, and I, I, I<br>I just want it all, I just want it all,  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air<br>Put your hands in the air_

* * *

><p>The teen suddenly threw his hands to the side as if there was an explosion behind him, but his face remained emotionless. His hands began to rise and the beat continued. Then he brought the mic back to his face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying ay-oh, gotta let go  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying ay-oh, baby let's go_

* * *

><p>He started to move again slightly dancing as he continued to sing the last part of the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause we gon rock this club,<br>We gon' go all night,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite  
>'Cause I told you once,<br>Now I told you twice,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite_

* * *

><p>He threw a fist up and the song ended. Damon smiled, all he needed was the 'OK' from the judges.<p>

Wikstrom was the first to speak, "You only lit this place up, you also blew my mind." He said finding his little pun very clever, "Phenomenal, just… wow."

The teen smiled and took off his sunglasses, "Thanks." He said into the mic.

Diantha was next, "I just loved that performance, it was exhilarating, uplifting, and really enjoyed it."

The teen chuckled, "I thought I was auditioning not submitting a book." Diantha laughed.

"And you have a good sense of humor, you definitely should be a star." She said.

Siebold was next, there was a bit of silence. "When I first saw you I didn't think you had any talent. I started to hear you sing and you caught my attention, but after then display." He looked down shook his head, "It was… astonishing." He looked back up, "You have the spirit, you have the skill, now all you need is the signature."

The teen looked confused, "The signature?"

Siebold smiled, "The signature you're going to sign onto the record deal we're about to give you." Damon smiled and walked forward.

"Yes, and you're just what we're looking for." Damon said, "Do you know anything about Dawn Berlitz?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah, she's awesome."

"Yes she is," Damon agreed, "but we've been looking for a singing partner for Dawn. Unfortunately we haven't been able to find anyone. That is until you came along." The teen's eyes widened, "So kid, you think you're good enough to be Dawn Berlitz's singing partner?"

The teen was surprised, but he was able to come out of his daze, "Yeah I think so, Siebold certainly thinks so."

Damon smiled, "Well then, let's get you a contract."

* * *

><p>Damon was on his Bluetooth while everything was set up, "Yes I found a singing partner… Yes he's very good- what? … Yeah he's a boy, is that a problem? Didn't think so…. Yes I'm going to bring him tomorrow so you all can see him for yourselves. Okay goodbye." He hung up just as they brought out the paper for the boy to sign.<p>

"Just sign here dear." Diantha said pointing. The teen picked up the pen and signed his name in neat cursive writing. Damon read the name.

* * *

><p><em><span>Wolf R. Winters<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**A gasp is heard and we're back with our two authors. Everyone seems to be looking at W. R. Winters in total shock and surprise.**

**W. R. Winters: Yep and that's how **_**I**_** fit into the story. I'm Dawn's new singing partner.**

**DawnForever101: *smiles* Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh?**

**W. R. Winters: Of course they didn't, it was my idea.**

**DawnForever101: Do I need to push you off your chair again.**

**W. R. Winters: *hides behind chair* Nope.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Didn't think so. Well, be sure to leave a review any story suggestions and/or song requests and we'll see you next time.**

**W. R. Winters: One more thing, if any of you are curious as to what me and DawnForever101 look like in this story. There are some links on my profile you can check out.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous?

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors.**

**W. R. Winters: Hey everybody we're back.**

**DawnForever101: Sorry we took so long, it's a long complicated story that you guys probably don't wanna hear, but-**

**W. R. Winters: Yeah yeah you had trouble writing the script, It's always the same excuses with you.**

**DawnForever101: What did you say? What did you say?! Excuses!?**

**W. R. Winters: *hides* I'm not here! *whispers to the readers* Someone save me..**

**DawnForever101: When I find Wolf, he is going to get it… anyways here is the next chapter so please enjoy.**

**The scene fades and then smoke appears, then creating a new scene.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Wolf, now I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Dawn. Your life is going to change so get ready. Are you ready to meet Dawn?" Damon asked Wolf as he was walking to her dressing room. He seemed excited, so that was enough to answer Damon's question.<p>

"Well, then, I hope you guys get along with each other well." Damon said as he opened the door. Wolf entered the room and saw Dawn in front of the mirror, writing songs.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man, I just can't figure out the chorus." Dawn sighed to herself, putting a palm on her cheek. She looked in the mirror and then noticed a teen boy standing behind her. She got up and turned around, he smiled.<p>

"Hey, Dawn," the teen boy said, "I'm Wolf, and I'm your new singing partner." He said holding out a hand.

Dawn smiled as well and shook his hand and couldn't help but notice his charming smile and looks. He had nice blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans pants. "It's nice to meet you too, I hope we can get along with each other."

"Yeah, it's an honor to be working with you." Dawn giggled.

"I'm not the Queen. I'm just an average teenager." She chuckled.

"No you're not, you're amazing! Back home all the girls wish they were like you. You're a sensation and as impossible as it sounds you're even prettier in person." Dawn blushed.

"Thank you, Wolf. But seriously, no matter how popular I've become, the truth is I'm still a regular girl from Sinnoh." Dawn said.

"I know, but you're still amazing." Wolf said and Dawn giggled.

"Seems like I can't argue with you." Dawn said. Wolf chuckled.

"Believe me people have tried, but I'm just too stubborn." He explained, "So you working on some songs?" He asked, noticing the papers thrown on the ground as if it was a garbage dump.

"Yeah, I've been having a hard time." Dawn sheepishly laughed while scratching her head.

"Well I've done a bit of creative writing, maybe I can help." Wolf suggested.

"Sure." Dawn beamed, "I mean partners are supposed to help each other, right?"

Wolf smiled, "Exactly," he said agreeing with her and grabbing a pencil, "so let's get to work."

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so, they were able to finish the chorus for the song, and they were able to come up with a few more. Dawn began to like this partner, he was very kind and cooperative and sincere in his work. It was just what she wanted for her partner. Wolf enjoyed Dawn's company and considered her to be very friendly. They got along pretty well in a short span of time.<p>

"And that should be enough for this song," Wolf said writing down the last line.

"Yeah I think your right," Dawn said.

"Well I'm getting a little thirsty is there any water around here?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "Just around the corner there an ice bucket with water bottles in it." she said and Wolf nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Wolf was walking along the halls when he bumped into a girl. "Sorry." He apologized before recognizing the girl. "Ursula?"<p>

"How do you know my name? Oh wait, how foolish of me to ask! Duh! Yes, I'm the famous Ursula. How did they let a fan boy in the studio? They have got to get better security." Ursula said. Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a fan boy, I'm Dawn's singing partner." Wolf said. Ursula widened her eyes.

"Hold up! Singing partner? When did Dawn get a singing partner?" Ursula said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just about this morning." Wolf said.

Ursula scowled. "Really? Huh, never thought this would happen." She said.

"Yeah well, I'll see you around." Wolf said as he walked past her.

* * *

><p>Ursula crossed her arms and puffed to herself. "So, Dawn's got a singing partner, eh? Well, no matter what you do Dawn, I'm still going to have the advantage. But I gotta admit, this partner thing is a pretty damn good idea, and the one they gave you is pretty cute- what am I saying?" Ursula said, "I'm gonna have to bring up my game if I wanna become more famous than Dawn. And no stupid partner of hers is gonna bring me down." She said to no one in particular while she smiled deviously before heading back to her dressing room.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Wolf, how's it like being partners with me?" Dawn asked.<p>

"It's awesome! I've always wanted to sing, but I never thought I'd actually make it. I certainly didn't expect that I would do it with someone like you." Wolf said as he leaned back against the chair.

"Yeah, this career's pretty awesome. But sometimes I miss my old times, especially with my family and friends." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, I agree." He nodded.

"And my boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Wolf then raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! His name is Ash and he's the best! He and I have almost everything in common and we love each other so much. In fact, we're keeping a long distance relationship because he's pursuing further education at college. He got a full ride scholarship to Zekrom University" Dawn explained almost everything about Ash to Wolf.

Wolf had to admit, he was impressed, "Whoa, that's really cool. He sure is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." He complimented her.

Dawn couldn't help but blush, "Yeah" Then Dawn suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, if you want, I can introduce you to him right now!" She squealed and then brought out her laptop.

Wolf looked at the computer screen, "Well considering I have no other choices here, I'd love to meet him." He said with a chuckle and then Dawn proceeded to call Ash on Skype, eagerly hoping Ash was there on his computer.

"Wait, you should move away from the camera. I want to introduce you properly." She said and Wolf chuckled, then moved away from the camera a little bit.

After a while, Ash's face finally showed on the screen. "Dawn!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Ash. How are you?" She asked.

"Great and I just love your performances so far. You looked so sexy in every one of them." Dawn blushed.

"Oh, I appreciate the flattering, Mr. Boyfriend, but remember I told you that I was going to be having a singing partner?" She asked.

"Yeah... why?" He asked. Dawn gestured Wolf to come in the camera.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet Wolf, my singing partner." She said as he presented himself to Ash.

"Hi there, so you're Ash?" Wolf asked.

"In the flesh… and you're Wolf?" He asked.

"Yup." He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet the guy Dawn never shuts up about." Dawn playfully punched Wolf's shoulder.

"Well nice meeting you and I hope that you treat Dawn good. Also I hope that you intend to treat Dawn like a proper lady-" He was cut off.

"Ash, you don't have to worry too much about Wolf. He's auditioned to be my partner so I know that he's a great singer. Plus, we are already getting off to a good start." Dawn said. Wolf felt flattered at the praise the blunette was giving him.

"It's ok, I get it. He's just worried for you." He said.

"I know, Wolf but he doesn't have to get jealous. I told you, Ash, we'll always be together." She said to Ash. He sighed.

"I know, I just really miss you so much." He said and Dawn cooed. Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you two don't start making out through the computer screen because that'd be creepy." He said, grossed out and the two of them laughed.

"But seriously, Wolf, I expect great things from you and Dawn together. You'll be even more awesome together." Ash said.

"We know." Dawn and Wolf said in unison.

"Bye Ash… love you." She said.

* * *

><p>"Love you too." Ash said as he closed his laptop.<p>

Ash just hoped in his heart that Wolf was a great guy and treated Dawn nicely. Truthfully, he was a little jealous. He had a few questions in his mind. Why did her singing partner have to be a guy? Why not a girl? And why does he have to be cute? Well Ash could only assume that Wolf's appearance would classify what girls would call 'cute'. He loved Dawn a lot, so he couldn't help but get jealous, especially since he didn't know much that was going on in Dawn's life other than her career.

* * *

><p>"Thinking about Dawn again?" Ash turned around to see his roommate standing in the room. He had dark green hair that went slightly past his ears and almost to his neck a red bandana was tied around his head. He also had dark brown eyes that shimmered a little. He wore a dark green shirt with long jeans that were ripped.<p>

"Yeah, she just introduced me to her singing partner." He said.

"Why are you worried? Dawn's a great girl-I mean since you talk about her all the time to me," Tracy said seeing the look Ash was giving him, "I'm just going to assume so." He said, trying to comfort Ash.

"I know, it's just… I don't know, I've heard that long distance relationships almost never work out." He said.

"You wanna know why? Because there's no trust between the couple. And right now, you're not trusting Dawn. You knew her from the start. She trusts you, you gotta trust her back. I mean, that's important in a relationship." He said. "Dawn is going to stay loyal to you until the end, and the only thing that's going to ruin that relationship is you if you don't trust her."

He shrugged, "I guess, but I have a feeling that something might go wrong."

"That's all in your head. Now here eat this, it's a new snack I found." His roommate said as he tossed what looked like a packet of some kind of chips.

"I love this snack!" Ash said, in between chewing.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about Ash. I had no idea he would act like that." Dawn said to Wolf feeling slightly sheepish.<p>

"It's fine. I mean if you were my girlfriend, I'd probably get jealous if you were around other guys." He admitted. Dawn understood Ash's point, but he had to realize that Dawn wasn't like any other girl. She committed herself to Ash and cheating on him was the last thing she intended to do.

"Wow, I wish I had a girlfriend like you," Wolf said and Dawn blushed deeply, did she say that out loud, "Yes, yes you did." Wolf said trying not to laugh

"Sorry for interrupting," Hani burst through the door readjusting her glasses that almost fell off. "but Uncle Damon told me to tell you guys something." Hani squealed.

"Who's she?" Wolf asked. Dawn gasped, she totally forgot about Hani.

"I'm Hani and Uncle Damon told me all about you. You're Wolf right?" Hani explained He nodded. "Great, it's nice meeting you." She said. Wolf chuckled, Hani was a very energetic girl.

"Hani's my good friend and my make-up artist." Dawn said. Wolf raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's cool. Also, Damon's your uncle?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Great, huh?" She asked

"Anyways, so what did you have to tell us?" Dawn asked. Hani flinched.

"Oh right!" She said mentally slapping herself. "You guys will be performing your very first concert together tomorrow at midnight, so be prepared." Dawn smiled hearing that.

"Awesome!" Wolf cheered.

* * *

><p>Ursula was eavesdropping from behind the door and heard every single detail. "Ugh, talk about barf." She whispered. "That's it. Nobody is getting more popular than me. I'm going to make sure that you fail utterly, Dawn. And I've got the perfect plan to do so."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene fades and we come back to our two favorite authors.**

**W.R. Winters: And that's a wrap.**

**DawnForever101: OMG! We talked to each other in the episode, did you see that? Did ya?!**

**W.R. Winters: *chuckles* Yeah I did. Also, anybody getting worried for Dawn?**

**DawnForever101: I am!**

**W.R. Winters: *rolls eyes* Duh, she's your favorite character.**

**DawnForever101: Well can you blame me?**

**W.R. Winters: Nope, well we hope this was a good episode. So please tell us what you think and hopefully we'll have the next episode soon.**

**Both: This is W.R. Winters and DawnForever101 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Concert As A Pair

**The scene lights up to reveal our two favorite authors… arguing.**

**W. R. Winters: -Hani I told you we're not using that idea.**

**DawnForever101: *rolls eyes* Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was such a bad idea.**

**W. R. Winters: It's not that it was a bad idea-**

**DawnForever101: Then why aren't we using it?!**

**W. R. Winters: Because I'm not too fond of what happens if we use it.**

**DawnForever101: Well I'm sorry I can't submit good ideas that involve something having to do with you.**

**W. R. Winters: Okay clearly we need to- Wait… *notices the audience* are we live?**

**Both authors suddenly regain their composure.**

**DawnForever101: *bushing* Hey everyone, welcome to another episode of **_**Dancing With The World**_**. I'm so sorry you had to see that. We were just having an immature disagreement.**

**W. R. Winters: *nods* Exactly an immature disagreement… and just to let you know Hani started it.**

**DawnForever101: *gasps* I did not!**

**W. R. Winters: Did too.**

**DawnForever101: Did not!**

**W. R. Winters: Did too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: Too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: Too.**

**DawnForever101: Not.**

**W. R. Winters: *smirks* Not.**

**DawnForever101: Too.**

**W. R. Winters: *laughs* Ha, she admits it.**

**DawnForever101: Why you little… Oh just start the episode already.**

**W. R. Winters: With pleasure, okay neither of us own Pokémon. We hope you enjoy this episode.**

**W. R. Winters presses a button and the scene blurs before turning into something new.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Dawn and Hani were trying not to laugh, they were given the job of waking up Wolf, but to see him asleep was both hilarious and adorable. He was curled up into a ball and softly snoring, and every now and then he would mutter something.<p>

"So should we dump water on him or try to scare him?" Dawn asked Hani.

"Land ho men," Wolf muttered, "raise the sails." He said and Dawn and Hani giggled slightly.

"I think water will best fit this situation." She said, Dawn nodded and got a cup of ice cold water. Dawn held the cup of Wolf's head before turning it completely upside dumping all the water on the blonde boy's face.

"What the!" Wolf said jumping a few inches into the air and landing on the edge of the bed before falling off and onto the floor. The girls couldn't hold back their laughter, "Was that really necessary?" Wolf said getting up, "A simple shaking my shoulder would've been just as effective."

"Yeah, but the reaction was priceless," Hani said and Dawn laughed again. Wolf smiled hearing Dawn's laugh finding it really cute. "C'mon you guys have a concert tonight and we have work to do."

"Okay, but first let me get ready," Wolf said getting up, "which means unless you want to see the full package of Wolf Winters I suggest you leave." The girls blushed seeing what he meant and gave the blonde his privacy.

* * *

><p>Wolf came out a wearing a thin black sweater and dark blue jeans, "Okay you're ready let's go." Hani said walking down the hall.<p>

Wolf leaned close to Dawn, "Is she always like this?" he asked her.

"Most of the time," she said, "don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it." she said walking forward. Wolf couldn't help but notice the curves of Dawn's body.

He shook his head quickly, "Quit thinking like that Wolf, she has a boyfriend." He said to himself before going after the two girls.

* * *

><p>Ursula watched Wolf run from down the hall, "Hm, it seems that Wolf is a bit of a love sick puppy." She said smirking, "I bet I can use this to my advantage."<p>

* * *

><p>Damon watched as Rudy taught Dawn and Wolf dance moves they could do on stage, now that there were two of them they could change the style a little bit. Wolf had a bit of trouble at first, but after getting into the beat of the song and seeing Rudy demonstrate a few times he was starting to get it.<p>

"He's going to need to pick up the pace if he's going to be ready tonight," Damon said to himself.

* * *

><p>Dawn got a slight break so Wolf could get a little more practice, "He's starting to get it," Hani said, and right after she did Wolf fell to the ground after misplacing his feet, "but I've been wrong before." Hani said.<p>

"Oh c'mon don't be so hard on him," Dawn said, "he's getting better."

Hani laughed, "If his moves were as good as his looks he would have no trouble." She muttered.

Dawn tried not to smile, "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly a slight blush coming onto her cheeks. Dawn would've questioned more but Cynthia called out to her.

"Dawn, I need you to come with me you're your vocal practice, Wolf will join us when Rudy's done with him." Cynthia called out and I followed her, she could almost hear Hani sigh in relief.

* * *

><p>Cynthia, like every day before a big concert, put Dawn through several warm ups getting her voice ready, "Okay, it's your first concert with Wolf so were going to have you guys perform three songs." She said, "You'll perform first alone, then you'll introduce Wolf and he'll sing a song alone and then after that you two will sing the final song together." Cynthia said.<p>

Dawn nodded, "Okay let's work on my song." She said, "When Wolf gets here we can work on the duet."

* * *

><p>Dawn worked with Cynthia on her song for a while making sure she knew all the lyrics, after a while Wolf came in and they started to work together. Dawn was actually surprised, like with the song writing Wolf was easy to work with. She could actually focus on the fun of it all during practice. Which was something she didn't get to do when working on a new song.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn, Wolf, and Hani were sitting around a table eating a quick lunch, "Man, this was not what I expected." Wolf said as he drank from a bottle of water.<p>

"What all the hard work?" Hani asked.

"That, and how fun it would be." Wolf said with a slight chuckle, "especially you guys. I can remember the last time I had this much fun with my friends." He said.

Dawn smiled, she was really enjoying Wolf's company too, she could only imagine what it would be like when they were on stage, "So Wolf you nervous for the performance?" Dawn asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I'm never nervous until right before I go on."

Hani rolled her eyes, "Well that doesn't exactly help you now does it." she said playfully.

"Hey I'm performing with Dawn Berlitz, there's already no need to worry about the performance being a great one." Wolf said.

"Oh stop it," Dawn said playfully said.

"What I'm being honest?" Wolf said.

Hani looked at the blunette, "I take it he's always this stubborn."

"No," Dawn said, "he's usually even more so." She laughed. Wolf rolled his eyes, but he still smiled.

* * *

><p>The day past quickly and it was already time for Wolf and Dawn to get ready for their performance. Dawn went into her dressing room and changed into a lavender sundress with a black neckline, the lavender darkened as it traveled down the skirt and it was a regular purple at the bottom. To complete the outfit she but a thin brown belt around her waist and purple high heels.<p>

Dawn looked herself in the mirror admiring herself, there was a knock, "Dawn it's Hani and Wolf," her make-up girl said, "are you decent?"

Dawn giggled, "Yes, you can come in." Hani came in followed by wolf, he was dressed too. He was wearing a shiny dark grey leather jacket over a thin sky blue hoodie with a white capital 'W' in the center of the chest, jeans and black sneakers.

Wolf looked Dawn over, "Wow Dawn, you're a total knock out." He said and Dawn felt her cheeks burn.

Hani giggled, "Wolf if you keep complimenting her like this she won't need blush for tonight's performance." She said and Wolf gave an innocent shrug, "Okay Dawn sit down and let me work my magic." Hani said and started to get her make-up supplies out.

* * *

><p>"You feeling that nervousness yet Wolf," Dawn said.<p>

"My heart is starting to pick up a little, but other than that I'm fine." Wolf said as Hani started to put mascara on Dawn's eyes.

"He's nervous," Hani said, "he just doesn't want us to know." She said as she finished Dawn's mascara and started to apply purple eye shadow.

"What can you blame me?" Wolf asked.

"No but we can blame your pride," Hani said as he started to put some powder and blush on Dawn's cheeks, she added some lip gloss to Dawn's cheeks, "there done."

Dawn looked herself in the mirror and made a few pretty faces, "Hani you never disappoint."

"Thank you," she said, "now you two need to get to the concert hall. I'll be cheering you the entire performance."

"Thanks Hani," Dawn said before hugging her friend.

* * *

><p>Wolf and Dawn were waiting in the call room, Wolf was pacing around the room, Dawn watched him walk in circle, "If you do this every time you get nervous, I can see how you stay in shape." Dawn said.<p>

"I'll take this as a compliment." Wolf said not stopping his pacing, Dawn walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wolf you've worked all day on this, you'll do great. No need to worry." She said.

Wolf gave her a small smile, "That's when I worry the most." He said, Dawn's sapphire blue eyes stared into Wolf's emerald green ones.

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump, "Dawn, we're ready for you."

Dawn nodded and looked at her singing partner, "Remember, don't come on until I introduce you."

Wolf nodded, "Break a leg," he said.

* * *

><p>Dawn fingered the mic attached to her face due to force of habit, "You've done this several times before Dawn," she said to herself, "no need to worry."<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?" the announcer said and the crowd went crazy, "That's what I like to hear, now let's give it up for the Sapphire Superstar herself, Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn came onto the stage to see the audience cheering their heads off enthusiastic to see her.

* * *

><p>She walked to the center of the stage, "Hi everybody, look at this fantastic audience," she said looking around, this had to be the her biggest audience yet, hopefully Wolf wouldn't notice too much. "Why don't I get you started and then we'll get to the surprise in store for all of you." She said and the crowd went wild, "Okay this number is dedicated to all those girl that have a guy that just won't leave them alone." She said and the music began to play.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. <strong>Just a heads up, _italics = Dawn singing_, and **bold = Wolf singing**. _**Bold and italics = Both Wolf and Dawn singing**_. Okay beck to the episode.**)**

* * *

><p>Dawn smirk and her head started to move to the beat of the song, when it was time to sing her mood changed to slightly annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I shoulda known when I got you alone<br>That you were way too into me to know  
>This isn't love boy, this ain't even close<br>But you always think we're something that we're not_

* * *

><p>Dawn looked annoyed and the audience was cheering her on, Dawn started to move around the stage ad she continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And now you call me every single night<br>I only answer 'cause I'm too polite  
>We happened once, or maybe it was twice<br>Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
>But you always think we're something that we're not<em>

_Hey!_

* * *

><p>Now Dawn looked angry and stressed and she went into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wanna be more than just friends<br>I can't go through this again  
>Stop trying get inside my head<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn rubbed the sides of her head as if she had a headache, her hands shot back to her hips and she looked like she was giving a lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't wanna do more than hookup<br>It's getting stupid 'cause  
>I shoulda known but I forgot<br>That you think we're something that we're not_

_Hey!_

* * *

><p>Dawn moved around her body moving perfectly with the beat, she continued with the second verse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hear you're telling everyone you know<br>That I'm the one like you can't let me go  
>And you just keep on blowing up my phone<br>'Cause you never seem to know when you should stop_

* * *

><p>Dawn closed her eyes and turned away from the audience slightly and put a hand out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't introduce me to any of your friends<br>Delete my number, don't call me again  
>We had some fun, but now it's gonna end<br>But you always made it hard for me to stop  
>Now you always think we're something that we're not<em>

_Hey!_

* * *

><p>Dawn shot her head towards the audience and she sang the next chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wanna be more than just friends<br>I can't go through this again  
>Stop trying get inside my head<br>Don't wanna do more than hookup  
>It's getting stupid 'cause<br>I shoulda known but I forgot  
>That you think we're something that we're not<em>

_Hey!_

_Something that we're not  
>Hey!<br>You think we're something that we're not  
>Yeah, you think we're something that we're<em>

* * *

><p>The music stopped and down looked at the audience and said one thing, "Not gonna happen dude," the music kicked up again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You wanna be more than just friends<br>I can't go through this again  
>Stop trying get inside my head<br>Don't wanna do more than hookup  
>It's getting stupid 'cause<br>I shoulda known but I forgot  
>That you think we're something that we're not<em>

_Hey!_

* * *

><p>The intensity picked up and the audience was dancing along as Dawn went into the final chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Something that we're not<br>You think we're something that we're not  
>Something that we're not<br>Something  
>You think we're something that we're not<br>But you think we're something that we're not_

* * *

><p>Dawn sang the final note and within milliseconds the audience was cheering her on. Dawn laughed, "Thank you, and guys. Sometimes you just need to leave us alone." She said. "Now for the surprise, do you guys wanna hear it?" the audience cheered, "I don't think you do." The audience cheered louder, "Okay okay I'll tell you," Dawn paused for a second before speaking again, "I have a new singing partner." That sure surprised the audience, "Do you guys want to meet him?" there wasn't a response, "Oh c'mon you guys will love him, Let's give him a warm welcome. Allow me to introduce Wolf Winters." Dawn said pointing to where Wolf was supposed to come out. No one came. "Wolf, that's your cue." Dawn said.<p>

* * *

><p>From the other side of the stage Wolf came out, he looked at the audience and held a finger to his lips. He snuck up behind Dawn, "Wolf this isn't funny. Where are you?" Dawn said.<p>

Wolf leaned over, "Right here," he said into her ear and Dawn jumped with a small shriek and a hand went to her chest. The audience laughed and Dawn turned around. She playfully punched his shoulder, "Oh c'mon I know you're trying to hold back a laugh." Wolf said and Dawn found herself smiling, "That's what I thought." He said turning to the crowd, "Now everyone I'm Wolf, Dawn's new singing partner. This is my first performance in front of such an awesome audience, so let's see if I can do as good as Dawn." Wolf said and a soft intro began to play and it increased in volume before Wolf began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know your insides are feeling so hollow<br>And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah**

* * *

><p>Dawn was amazed, she had never heard Wolf sing by himself before, he started to move to the melody of the song while at the same time keeping with the beat. Wolf looked at Dawn and pointed a finger at her as he sang the next few lines.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover<br>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

* * *

><p>Wolf looked away and looked towards the audience and put a hand to his chest. The audience started to clap a steady beat as Wolf went into the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna love somebody<br>I really wanna dance the night away  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way**

* * *

><p>Wolf went over to Dawn and extended a hand toward her as he sang the next half of the chorus, but then right when he was about to touch her he retracted his hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna touch somebody<br>I think about you every single day  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**

* * *

><p>Wolf started to walked around the stage, but every now and then he would look back at Dawn. Dawn knew this was part of the routine, but either Wolf was really good at acting, or she was seeing something else in Wolf's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're such a hard act for me to follow<br>Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**

* * *

><p>Wolf went back to Dawn and this time took one of her hands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover<br>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

* * *

><p>The audience continued to clap, some of them even started to sway to the music. Wolf started to dance with Dawn twirling her around as he sang the next chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna love somebody<br>I really wanna dance the night away  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

><p>Wolf let go of Dawn and Dawn recovered and walked away and Wolf watched her walk away as he continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna touch somebody<br>I think about you every single day  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But you can take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

><p>Wolf looked to the audience, but he closed his eyes and started to slowly rise his arms as he started to vocalize the next part.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh**

* * *

><p>Wolf opened his eyes and started to run his hands through his hair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost<br>I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop  
>I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you<br>Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**

* * *

><p>Wolf held the note a bit before there was a moment of silence, then the song picked up again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna love somebody<br>I really wanna dance the night away  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way  
>I really wanna touch somebody<br>I think about you every single day  
>I know we're only half way there<br>But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way**

* * *

><p>Like before he closed his eyes and began to vocalize a bit, but this time his expression looked more content than before.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh**

* * *

><p>Wolf smiled and opened his eyes as he sang the last line.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Take me all the way, if you take me all the way yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p>The audience went wild, some girls were screaming quite loudly in the front. Wolf looked at the girls and winked before flashing a charming smile, some of them swooned. Chuckling he started to speak, "Oh man that felt good, you guys think I did good?" the audience cheered giving him his answer. "But I'm Dawn's singing partner, what's the point of being a partnership if you don't sing together?"<p>

Dawn walked up to Wolf, "Well I think we should ends things with a little duet. I'm having a good time Wolf, do you know why?" Dawn asked, "Why don't we tell them." The song started.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm,mm<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
><strong>It's always a good time<strong>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><strong>It's always a good time<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Wolf and Dawn started to move around and the audience was getting into it as well. Wolf started to sing taking the first verse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woke up on the right side of the bed<br>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight<strong>  
><em>(Hmm,mm)<em>  
><strong>Cuz it's always a good time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wolf's smile was wide and it didn't look like anything could bring him down, pumped with the thrill of performing he sang the next part.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care<br>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time!**

* * *

><p>Dawn almost ran up beside Wolf and she started to sing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good morning and goodnight<br>I wake up at twilight_

* * *

><p>Wolf sang the next line with Dawn before taking over.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's gonna be alright<strong>_  
><strong>We don't even have to try<br>It's always a good time**

* * *

><p>Dawn cheered before both of them started to sing the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The audience was having… well a good time! They were stunned by how well their voices blended together. Wolf danced a few steps away and Dawn knew it was her turn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again<br>Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time_

* * *

><p>This time Wolf and Dawn took turns alternating lines before singing together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning and good night<strong>  
><em>I wake up at twilight<br>__**It's gonna be alright… **_**we don't even have to try  
>It's always a good time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn cheered totally pumped and everyone was soon fist pumping the song dancing where they stood.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<strong>_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

><p>Dawn and Wolf were dancing around the stage and soon they were walking towards each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't matter when<br>It's always a good time then**  
><em>Doesn't matter where<br>It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,  
>It's always a good time then<strong>

* * *

><p>"All you guys sing!" Wolf shouted and the audience shouted back<p>

* * *

><p><span>IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!<span>

* * *

><p>Dawn and wolf were almost bouncing around the stage as the sang in harmony.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time<strong>_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

* * *

><p>The audience went entirely berserk when the song ended, Dawn and Wolf took a bow, "Thank you," Wolf said, "You've been a fantastic audience, unfortunately that's all we have for all of you, but the two of us will be back. You guys just keep being awesome!" The audience clapped and applauded as Wolf and Dawn walked off the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolf and Dawn were laughing when they walked into the Dressing Room, "Oh man that was awesome!" Wolf said.<p>

"I know, it really was a good time." Dawn said.

The door almost burst open and Hani came in, "Oh my Arceus, you guys were amazing!" she said pulling both of them into a big group hug.

"Thanks Hani," Dawn said when she pulled away.

"You guys really were." Damon said as he came into view, "Did you see that audience, nobody is going to top you guys now. You two are going to be bigger than Absol-ution." Damon said. Dawn looked over at Wolf, could they really be that great together?

* * *

><p>A news report came on and the anchorman was talking about everyone's favorite duo, "It's phenomenal, we haven't seen a better duo since Beyoncé and Jay-Z, which brings us to our next story." A picture of Wolf came up, "There are rumors going around that our favorite canine is nothing but a love-sick puppy when it comes to Dawn Berlitz." Dawn's picture showed up next to him and a heart formed around them with a question mark next to them, "No one know for sure if these rumors are true, but if they are I can totally see why they could be," a video of Wolf and Dawn performing together on stage. "well this is PokéNews Today I'm Richard Howard bringing you another news story."<p>

* * *

><p>The TV turned off and Ash sat back in his chair, "I said treat her right Wolf not take her from me." he said.<p>

"Ash remember what I told you," his roommate said.

Ash started hitting the side of his head, "Right trust… you have to trust Dawn. She would never do that to you… never." Ash said and he stood up and grabbed his bag, "But… I can't remember the last time Dawn looked like she had that much fun." He said feeling a slight amount of jealousy.

"Ash, you shouldn't have to worry." His roommate said opening the door.

"I know Tracey," Ash said as he walked through it, "but still."

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**The scene fades and we're back with our authors.**

**W. R. Winters: I'm starting to sense a little drama.**

**DawnForever101: Yeah, I'm starting to get worried, but beside all that. Wasn't that such an awesome episode?**

**W. R. Winters: I know, me and Dawn were totally rocking it.**

**DawnForever101: *giggles* Yes you two were, well we'll try to get the next episode out to you when we can, but until then.**

**Both: This is W. R. Winters and DawnForever101.**

**The scene starts to fade...**

**W. R. Winters: WAIT! I forgot something, on my profile there's a poll you all need to vote. The poll is to determine who Wolf(AKA me) ends up with at the end of the story, be sure to vote, because it's kind of required in order for us to continue this story. Okay now we're signing off.**

**The scene fades completely.**


End file.
